Books Are A Girl's Best Friend
by MadamJMalfoy
Summary: Hermione Granger goes shopping for a new book one day, and who else to run into but Draco Malfoy. Embarrassing as it is, it only gets worse as she buys a book on Kamasutra and Draco Malfoy is there to witness it.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything to do with Harry Potter. That privilege goes to J.K. Rowling. I just like to write about the characters in said story.

On with the show.

The cast have all graduated from Hogwarts and are now leading separate but successful lives. Draco is nominated as most eligible bachelor and has successfully taken over the family business as his father is locked away in Azkaban for life. Hermione works as a Healer at St. Mungos. And the cast get along now, somewhat.

Chapter 1

"Hello Tom." The barkeeper turns his head to the voice and nods in recognition.

"Miss Granger, how are we today?"

"Lovely, thank you." She grins as she walks through the door towards Diagon Alley. '_What a lovely day to be off. I can finally grab some new books.' _"To Flourish and Blotts it is."

She takes in the view of the alley and smiles as she passes some new buildings. Diagon Alley has certainly recovered from the war days and several new shops have opened up. She's gotten the chance to visit a couple but due to her hectic work schedule, she only gets a day off for a breather every so often, and not as often as she would like but who's to complain because she surely wasn't. Work was her life and without it, she'd feel very strange…and _lonely._ She frowns at this last thought.

Hermione and Ron split nearly three years ago on good conditions but even then, it still left a strange ache in her gut. She didn't miss Ron as a partner, no, but waking up and looking over to the other pillow, only to find it empty, can get depressing.

And just like that, her day was ruined by a mere simple thought. She sulked as she walked through the doors of Flourish and Blotts. '_You guys will cheer me up, won't you?'_ She thought as she looked over the hundreds of rows and rows of books. '_Of course you will.'_

With the three long years of being single, dedicated to one's work, and not having time for anything else, she also neglected to satisfy oneself sexually. Yes, Hermione Jean Granger, has only had the comfort of her own hands for the last three years. Her mood plummeting further, she hadn't noticed that she walked into the adult section of the bookstore until a familiar voice pulls her back to reality.

"Granger? Read everything in the store and moving to adult fiction now are we?" She could hear the smirk.

Recognizing the oh-too-familiar drawl, she smiles and turns around. "Oh you know, brushing up on some subjects."

"Brushing up? Weasley not passing his exams?" Draco teases. Her face fell. What a way to be reminded. "Ah, yes. Ron and I haven't been together for several years now actually." Feeling rather embarrassed and the heat creep up her neck, she turns back to the bookshelves and looks through the books although not really searching for anything particular. '_He's going to make fun of me for sure.'_

If he said his interest was peaked, it would be the understatement of the century. He thought his chance with Granger gone with the Basilisk that Harry fought in 1st year. They were supposed to be the Golden Couple, the inseparable, the indestructible! Not that he was complaining, of course, but wait- _brushing up?_ Did that mean that Granger hasn't gotten any in several years as well? Draco willed his friend to stay calm and not embarrass him by giving him a trouser tent in front of the person he's secretly admired since 4th year.

"Grang- Hermione," He places his hand on her arm as he slowly turns her around, "I didn't mean to bring up bad memories. I'm sorry. How about we go for a spot of tea? I reckon that'll make you feel better."

If she was shocked, she surely didn't show it. But could it be? The Draco Malfoy, Prince of Slytherin, and son of I Hate Anything and Everything Beneath Me, just apologize to me, muggle-born extraordinaire? She fixes him a curious look, noting that he was definitely all the package and more as Witch's Weekly described. Blushing, she remembers the detailed article of interviews from anonymous witches bragging about how he had them in bed for days and how it took another several days just to recover.

"Granger? Feeling alright there?" Draco presses the backside of his hand on her forehead. "You seem well. Is something wrong?" Hermione shakes her head as she falls out of her trance.

"I'm fine. Was just uh- thinking." She looks at the patch of skin peeking through the unbuttoned portion of his silk button-up and blushes again. Deciding finally that she'll have to go home and take a quick shower if she didn't leave his presence, she picks up the first book her hand touches and heads toward the counter to pay for her purchase.

If a Hufflepuff were standing there and observing the situation, he would have missed everything, but ah, Draco Malfoy was not a Hufflepuff, but indeed a Slytherin, and he noticed where her eyes were before the heat rose up to her cheeks. '_Could it be?'_

In her hurry to the counter, she stumbled into the corner of a rotating book rack and watches in horror as it starts falling towards her. Instead of feeling the weight of several books, she feels her arm being jerked towards a warm, yet firm body. She hasn't had such intimate contact with anyone in so long, and oh, it felt so nice. She peeks through her eyelashes at her savior and is instantly absorbed into a pair of grey orbs. '_I could stay here forever…'_

Comforted by the warmth, Hermione leaned her head against his shoulder. '_Mmm..'_ Draco's arms instinctively encased the girl and pulled her out of harms way but it seemed he rather liked having the brown-haired witch in his arms. He felt her snuggle closer to him and he couldn't help the smirk that arose on his face. He then noticed how her breasts were pushed up against his chest and how they rose and fell with each breath. Just the mere thought of it had him aroused and he had to control himself before she would feel just how aroused he was.

"Granger," he whispered in her ear, "as much as I'd like to stay here with you in my arms forever, I actually other activities we could do that involve us touching."

Blushing furiously, she quickly stepped away from him and scurried to the counter. Smirking, he strode to the front of the store as well. How she still had that book in her hand was beyond him but he definitely was going to see more of the Gryffindor Princess.

As he stood next to her, he read the title of the book and felt his cock twitch at the last word. '_Control…'_

"That'll be 2 galleons, Hermione." The clerk said.

She fumbles around in her handbag for a few moments before handing over the money. "Here you go, Terry, and thank you." She grabbed her purchase and headed towards the exit.

Draco gave a low growl as he noticed the shop clerk ogling Hermione's rear side as she walked away. He was tempted to flash his canines and give him a piece of his mind but opted for a less primal approach. He puts on a neutral expression and says in a cold voice, "You'd do well to stay away from her."

Startled, the clerk looks up and gives a timid nod. "Yes, Mr. Malfoy, I wasn't aware that you and Hermione were involved." "It's Miss Granger to you." "Ye-yes sir."

Satisfied, Draco exits the building and catches up to Hermione. "Granger!"

She whirls around at the sound of her name, and prays that she doesn't fall into another embarrassing episode like five minutes prior. "Yes?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to have dinner tonight, and maybe, discuss that book that you just bought. I'm a rather expert in the field." Grinning, he starts walking away before she responds. "Great, I'll owl you later on the details. Til then."

She watches as his form disappears around a corner and looks into her bag, realizing, she didn't even bother to look at what she bought. Blushing furiously at the title, she quickly shoves the book into her handbag and floos home. '_Oh Merlin, of all books I had to buy, and for Malfoy to see it! This day can't get any worse..'_

As she walks through her fireplace and dusts herself off. She throws the book onto the countertop and goes to lay down on the couch. She places an arm over her eyes and shakes her head wearily. What a day, indeed. Lifting her arm a bit, she glances at the book on the table, _The Book of Kamasutra, _and sinks even further into the couch. '_I should just Avada myself now.'_

Eyes wide, it then hits her. "OH SHIT! I have a date with Draco Malfoy!" She sits up so quickly, she nearly falls back over.

After righting herself, she runs to her fireplace and throws some floo powder in.

"Ginny Potter!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Granger,_

_I will lower my wards at 7._

_Floo to 2 Kensington Place._

_See you soon_

_D.._

"So let's get this straight," Ginny gives the letter another once over and places it back in its original spot on the table as she tucks her legs beneath her. Settling herself on Hermione's bed, "you go to Flourish and Blott's to buy a book on sex positions and Malfoy is there, then he asks you out on a date?"

"I did NOT go there to buy a book on sex positions Ginevra Weasley! ..I was just too distracted to notice what I was grabbing." She trails off as she the incident in the bookstore replays in her head.

The ginger-haired lass hums while giving her friend a knowing look. "And would the distraction involve one Draco Malfoy, Prince of Slytherin?"

Blushing from the neck up to the tip of her nose, she buries her face into the throw pillow of the sofa.

Laughing, Ginny grabs the articles of clothing she brought along with her when Hermione nearly brought her near deafness when she flooed earlier. "Since I have to get back and tend to James, I've brought along a dress that I'm sure will have Malfoy wanting to rip your knickers off the instant he lays his eyes on you. You have no choice in the matter because Ginny knows best. Now go run along and shower then get ready for your date. I'll floo you on details tomorrow just in case you have a late night." And with that, she apparates away with a quick _pop!_

Muttering to herself about how Ginny's beginning to sound a little too much like her mother, she grabs the dress from it's place on the table and goes to look inside the bag before her eyes take a quick glance at the time. 5:45. _Bugger! _She tosses the dress down on her bed, wondering what Ginny could have brought her, as she heads toward the shower. _'Mm..a late night…'_

"Granger? The bushy-haired know it all from school? Have you gone nutters Draco?"

"Dear Blaise. If anyone's sanity should be brought to question, it should be yours. I'm not the one who's shacking himself up with Parkinson in a couple of weeks."

"Leave my fiancé out of this, Malfoy. And don't think you bringing up Pansy into the conversation will deter me from the subject at hand."

"Back to last names now are we Blaise. Don't be on the defensive, it was just a joke. Now enough with the nonsense and help me pick what to wear."

Blaise proceeds to roll his eyes and thrusts a pair of black slacks and a charcoal grey button-up at his best friend.

"You know, I don't even know why you asked me to come over and help you when you can clearly dress yourself. You are clearly not a toddler any longer and putting on clothes isn't all that difficult. Now tell me the real reason as to why you require my presence."

If anyone knew him better than himself, it would be Blaise, but he wouldn't admit that to the lad's face. It would only increase his ego which certainly didn't need anymore inflating. Of course, his ego was quite large itself but there was no need to talk about it. He also wouldn't admit it out loud that he's had quite the crush on the Gryffindor Princess since fourth year but that doesn't mean Blaise wasn't aware of it. The observant, sneaky bastard. He was a true Slytherin, through and through.

He chose to sit back and observe everyone during meal times rather than interact with his surroundings. Not that it was any different with any other Slytherin but he wouldn't be bothered with trivial things such as the latest broom or the newest dress robes on the rack. No, he chose to listen in on any conversation within ears reach, collecting and committing all to memory. Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer and all that rubbish.

"Okay, you've got me." Draco admits as he sits down on his couch. He runs a hand through his golden locks as it falls back in place. Clasping his hands together in front of him, he gives Blaise a serious look.

Arching an eyebrow, he takes a seat across from his friend and crosses his legs as he summons a glass of firewhiskey from a house elf. "What is it mate? I haven't seen you this serious since you heard Granger and Weasley split…. You're still bonkers for her aren't you?"

His friend only bows his head in agreement. "I finally get my chance Blaise but what if it turns out to be an utter disaster? Granger and I have never really gotten along and the only thing we ever do together is fight and scream."

"Mate, you guys were like an old couple bickering over the trivial things. It was as if you two were already married for centuries. There was always the chemistry there, you two just didn't know how to mix correctly and there would be an explosion, much like how Longbottom nearly blasted Snape's room to bits and pieces. Admit it Draco, you two were meant to be together, it just kind of took you guys a bit of time to figure it out. Now it's your chance so don't let it pass you up, yeah?"

Snapping his fingers, Draco summons a glass of firewhiskey for himself and raises it in the air. "Cheers to that mate. Always could count on you to set me straight." He then proceeds to down his drink in a gulp, reveling in the burn it leaves as it slides down his throat.

"That's what best mates are for." Blaise does the same with his glass and sets it on the table in front of him.

Standing underneath the spray of water, she starts lathering her body with a soap lightly scented to smell like verbena and jasmine. She gasps and lets out a soft moan as her hand roams across her left nipple. A shock of blonde hair flashes through her mind as she starts massaging her breast gently, the other hand roaming across the plane of her stomach towards the apex of her thighs. Thoughts of rock hard abs and chiseled arms confining her against the shower wall has her flushed and hot as her hands find its destination.

'_I can't believe I'm fantasizing about my once known terrorizer.'_

She throws her head back as her hand reaches her lower lips and finds that she is already wet. She bites her lip as her fingers trail up to the bundle of nerves and starts stimulating it in circles, creating pleasure like she's never known before flash through every nerve. She imagines Draco pinning both her arms above her with one hand, snogging her senseless, as the other hand strokes her sex. She begs for him to go faster, and fantasy Draco obliges. Swift fingers move quicker as he bends his head near her ear and whispers in a husky voice.

'_Cum for me Hermione.'_

Screaming out her release, she feels her body jerk with each orgasmic wave. Stars take over her vision as she rides out the most intense orgasm she's ever had. After coming down from her high, she collapses on her knees and catches her breath. Finally finding the strength to get back on her feet, she quickly finishes her shower and steps out. After drying herself with a quick flick of her wand, she peers at her reflection and blushes a deep red as she replays her fantasy.

'_How pathetic can I be. Two years of celibacy and one look at Draco Malfoy has me wetter than a rainforest.'_

Patting her face with a little force, she snaps out of her fantasy before it takes her any further and continues getting ready for her date.

Humming a tune, she towel dries her hair and pads over to her bed. Grabbing the dress by the hanger, she pulls the zipper in the front down, eyes nearly bulging out of their sockets by the time she has the bag on the ground and dress in hand. _'I'm going to hex that little girl into next week.'_

The dress was black and reached just above her knees with a slit on the side that showed a little too much thigh for her liking. That however, was not the part Hermione was worried about, the dress tied at the neck and left little to the imagination with its back ending right above her rear end and front exposing just the tops of her breasts but covered enough to make it still appear stylish.

Applying just a touch of make-up and letting her hair down in wavy curls, she glances at herself in the mirror one last time before she slips her feet into the stilettos that Ginny _graciously_ lent her. '_If I break my neck tonight, I'm going to haunt her for the rest of her life.'_

Walking across the room, she tests out the heels and finds that she adjusted rather quickly and were rather comfortable despite it's neck-breaking height. After assuring herself that nothing was left undone, she steps to the fireplace and grabs a handful of powder. _'Its now or never…'_

Giving herself one last encouragement, she steps in and clearly shouts, "2 Kensington Place!" Ignoring the pull at her stomach, she only opens her eyes when she feels her feet touch solid ground. Stepping out into Draco's flat, she opens her eyes in shock as she takes in her surroundings.

"Oh my…"


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. NOT ONE LITTLE BIT. *cries*

So it takes me awhile to get these chapters out because inspiration and ideas come slowly for me. That, or I am just a slow individual. I'm sorry if it seems as though as I'm tripping over my words. I haven't anyone to beta my works. If anyone is willing to, please let me know. :] This story has a purpose, I promise! Mature content next chapter so beware ! and please please pleae REVIEW ! Thank you :D

Chapter 3

To say his flat was luxurious would be an insult. In all honesty, a flat wasn't even the correct word. His home was a mansion in itself, albeit a small one, but still humongous. It was so vast and beautifully decorated; one would think they were walking through the Queen's royal home itself. Everything was modern chic, from the settees to the kitchen, to the dark hardwood floors to the high ceilings that were currently enchanted to look like the night sky. She gave her surroundings another glance before she spied a flicker of light out in the garden. Goodness, he even had a garden! Curious, she walks towards the light and gasped when she realized it was from a firelit candle, set upon a white cloth-covered table set for two, and on the center of the table laid a beautiful red rose with a note attached to it. Smiling to herself, she grabs the rose, brings it to her nose and inhales its beautiful scent while unfolding the card.

_Turn around._

Her heart flutters as she slowly turns around. Voice caught in her throat, her eyes widen at the sight before her. Standing there in all his glory was Draco Malfoy himself, in neatly pressed slacks and a grey button-up with the last button open, exposing his long lean neck to her eyes. _Here goes…_

Standing out in the garden, he gave another once over, double checking that everything was in order and ready for tonight. If he didn't dazzle and sweep her off her feet tonight, he was afraid he would have to lock himself up in his flat and never see the light of day again. _5 minutes to go._ He ran through his plan for the night through his head once more and before he knew it, the telltale sign of the floo network had his palms sweating. Taking a step back into the shadows, he awaited her arrival at the entrance. What he did not expect, was the ravenous beauty that would step into his line of vision and have his palpitating. He was suddenly aware of how unprepared he was. _What am I doing? I am a Malfoy! Malfoy's are always prepared._

When she finally made it to the table, he was finally able to get a good look at her and was she ever a sight! He had to calm his lower half when her leg peeked through the slit on the side of her dress. When she turned to grab the rose, however, he felt his legs turn to jelly at the sight of her back, or lack of. His hands itched to run his digits down her bare back and curve around her backside, while he ripped her dress aside and had her moaning his name like a prayer. Shaking his head, his clouded eyes cleared as he took a deep breath and conjured a rose. _If you're lucky, there will be plenty of that if you manage to snag her for yourself. Well, here goes nothing._ He takes a step forward just as she turns around. Mustering up all his Malfoy courage, he gives her a devilish smile as he hands her the rose."Hello gorgeous."

She felt shy all of a sudden. No one has ever bestowed her this much attention before and never in such a romantic setting. She felt like a schoolgirl with a crush on the most popular boy in school. Tentatively, she reaches out for the rose and their fingertips brush, sending jolts of electricity down both recipients. She shivers in anticipation as he grasps her hand and brushes his lips on the backside of her palm. She is then reminded of her earlier escapade in the shower. Feeling a hot blush blast through her body, she forces herself to remain calm and smiles at him. "Hello to you, handsome."

"I hope you're hungry." Draco asks as he leads them to the table.

"Very, actually." She trails off as she ogles his rear end. _Mmm..dessert._

Dinner was surprisingly pleasant considering it was Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy, but there were still the occasional banters, battle of wits, and debates on whether house elves really do need vacation days and whether his hair was naturally the platinum blond shade or did he charm it every so often. He then assured her that everything about him was natural, and he could give her a first hand lesson if she wanted. He then had the audacity to wink at her then laugh when she flushed a hot pink and quickly excused herself, claiming she needed a walk to help her food digest.

Chuckling to him, Draco stands and summons a house elf to clear away the dishes. He then requests for a bottle of wine and two glasses. Items in hand, he follows the path that Hermione takes into the gardens, ready to seduce the lovely Gryffindor.

It doesn't take him very long before he sees her off to one corner, admiring his small collection of flowers. He pours wine into the glasses before he sets the bottle down and approaches her. He notices her reaching out to touch a purple and white flower. "Beautiful, isn't it?" Startled, she draws her hand back as she whirls around towards him. Noticing how her lips part in surprise, he feels the first pangs of desire shoot through him as he imagines just how it would feel to have those lips against his.

"You startled me." Hermione says, once she recovers from her initial shock. He smiles at her. "Sorry, but the flowers were getting more attention than I was, and I'm ashamed to say that I'm quite jealous."

Smirking, she takes the glass of wine that he offers and downs the glass before replying. She needed all the liquid encouragement she could get if her nerves were ever going to settle around this man. Feeling a bit more confident, she decides to cast her worries aside and challenge herself.

"Mmm, you'll have to do something that will be worthy of my attention then." Flicking her tongue out to catch the last drop of wine, she glances at Draco to see if he's noticed. _Oh he's noticed alright._ She notes the gleam in his eye as he starts walking towards her. Quickly feeling her bravado fade away, she turns back to the flowers she was admiring earlier. There were berries hanging off the stem, just right below the flower. "Draco? What are these called?"

Caught off-guard, he stops just two feet from her and thinks. "Err.. I don't know, actually. My mum was the one to plant them. I just remember the berries are supposed to help enhance something. Can't remember what exactly, but I've tried them before but it didn't do much for me."

"Hmmm…they look really familiar, it's just at the tip of my thoughts but I can't seem to remember. How did they taste?" Hermione plucks a berry and inspects them before popping it in her mouth. Draco finishes off the rest of his wine and sets both glasses down on the grass. He grabs himself a berry and throws it in his mouth and nods. "Just as I remember, a combination of chocolate and caramel."

Eyes wide in surprise, Hermione finally remembers the name of the plant and all of its facts, but it is all too late. "Mine tastes like strawberries and mint…" She trails off as her eyes glaze over. Her pulse increases as she fights against the berries effect. She has just enough thought to thank Merlin that she decided to wear matching undergarments before she faces Draco. "I'm sorry." She then becomes the audience to her actions as she reaches out to trail her finger down Draco's arm.

"Strawberries and mint? Are you quite sure we ate the same berries Granger? I think there seems to be a difference in our tastes. Don't you thi-…"

"I'm sorry."

He was about to ask her what she should be sorry for when he feels her finger skimming down his arm in the most provocative way. He snaps his direction to her face and instantly felt his cock come to life as he sees the desire pouring from her eyes, and aimed purposely at him. Before he even says a word, she presses her body flush against his and places a kiss on his jaw. She then whispers seductively in his ear, "I need you."

Eyes wide, Draco can only shudder as he feels her breath tickle his ear. He slowly pulls away and grasps her by the shoulders. After making sure that she was at least at arms length and not within ear-licking distance he asks her what was wrong. His suspicions are confirmed when she gave him the most alluring, devilishly, and sexy pout he'd ever seen.

Although he'd give anything to have his way with the woman standing before him, he knew it was not Hermione Granger, the woman who would fight tooth and nail for anything she believed in and win. The girl who would blush at a naughty joke. The most conservative but most undeniably beautiful girl he'd ever known. This was not she, or at least, she was not acting herself to put mildly. What could have caused it? It couldn't have been the food, or the wine because he'd have some of both so if she was acting loopy, he should be too. His eyes lit up, the flower and berries! Mother! He had to floo her immediately to ask her what the devil was that plant and what were its side effects. Mind made up, he turns his attention back to the woman before him, not realizing he'd released her while he was lost in thoughts.

"G-granger!" Heat rose to his cheeks as he realized she'd successfully taken off his tie, untucked his shirt, and was unbuttoning the second to last button on his shirt. Stepping away quickly, he notices disappointment flash through her eyes but it seemed to have only encouraged her more as she takes an alluring step closer.

"We need to talk! Something is wrong and you are most definitely not acting right."

"I'm only willing to talk if it's in your bed."

He felt his eyebrows recede into his hair as he stares in disbelief. Who was this woman and why was he not tempted to deny her her request. Thinking quickly, he decides that the only way to get her back to the house and out of his pants until he got his answers would be to go along with her. Throwing on his most seductive smile, he gently grabs her hand and slowly makes his way back towards his home. "This way, madam, to the best night of your life."


End file.
